Classroom of Chaos
by XxSparkly-CinderdorfsxX
Summary: A crossover of tons of animes, games, and books, including Twilight, Artemis Fowl, KH, Inuyasha, Final Fantasy, and TONS MORE! This classroom is CRAZY!
1. First Day of School

Kyllex: HELLOS!!!!!! New story, coming through!

Rihxanonn: MUAHAHAHHA!!!

Kyllex: I warn you, this is hyper and random!!

Rihxy: YEP!!! YAAAYYYY!

Disclaimer: we don't own anything at all!

111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was morning, and very chaotic in the Castle that Never Was. The 16 members of the Organization (there's 16 cuz we're counting ourselves and Xonny) were getting ready for their first day of school.

Everybody was headed to "The School of Randomness", which was their new school. It wasn't really a school. They didn't do any work. They just did random stuff! But they weren't the only ones going there. They heard that their class was going to have over 40 people in it. That surprised everyone!

When they finally got there, Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus had to go to a separate classroom. That's what their schedules said. So they shrugged and went to their class.

The rest of the Orgy XIII went into the normal class. There were TONS of people in there.

Edward, Alice, and Emmet Cullen were there. Bella joined them, of course. Hayner, Olette, Namine, and Kairi were there too. Balthier was there with Fran, Ashe, and Penelo. Artemis Fowl, Holly, and Chix were also present. Then there was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cloud, Leon, Sephiroth, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Rikku, Paine, Yuffie, and Riku. (Only the KH1 and COM version of Riku. No KH2 Riku aloud!) There also was Naruto, Sakura, Lee, and Shikamaru. Also Dustfinger, Farid, and Meggie!

Immediately, Xonny ran to Balthier and started to hug him. Everyone around was staring at her, because she was screaming, "BALTHIIIEEERRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kyllie and Rihxy had simultaneously run to Edward and started staring at him. He was kinda freaked out by that. Suddenly they snapped out of their trance.

"EDWARD!!! EEEEDDDWAAARDD! I LOVE YOU EDWARD!" they both said at the same time, charging toward Edward to glomp him. But he moved out of the way and they fell on the ground. They got up as if nothing had happened.

"Kyllie, you can't like Edward! You're supposed to like Axel, remember??" Rihxy argued.

"NOOOO!! I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANNA LIKE EDWARD TOO!!!"

"But we asked Savannah! And she said I was the only one aloud to like Edward!!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! WHO CARES ABOUT STUPID SAVANNAH! SHE'S JUST A MEANIE POOPY BUTT! I LOVE EDWARD!!"

"NO I DO!"

"NO! MEEE!"

You can't imagine the pain that Axel was going through. At first, he was just shocked. Then he was relieved, happy that they had gotten off of _his_ back. But then, he felt…disappointed. Depressed. Unloved. Jealous. Angry. Hated.

And Edward was feeling annoyed. Of course, any 17 year old vampire would be annoyed if he had two 13 year old girls (who acted like they were 8 and got into pointless arguments every two seconds) crushing on him. Especially if he already had a girlfriend.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED???!?!?! WHYY??!?!??! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS LOVED ME!!!" Axel yelled, distressed.

Kyllex, Rihxanonn, and Xonelel turned and looked at his sad face.

"Oh, we do love you Axel!!" Xonny said cheerfully.

"Then why didn't you glomp me and scream 'SQUEEE!! IT'S AXEL-KUN!!' like you usually do??" he asked. They giggled at his bad impression.

"Oh!! That's cuz WE LOVE EDWARD MORE!!!!!!!" Kyllie screamed as she turned her attention back to Edward.

"YEAH!! YAAAY EDWARD!"

"And I LOVE BALTHIER!" Xonny went back to bugging the crap out of Balthier.

So Axel was left to stand alone next to Roxas and Demyx. He was dumbstruck. Two of his biggest fangirls had just left him for bloodsucker boy, and the other one had left him for the stupid sky pirate. He felt even worse now.

"Aww, cheer up, Axel! They'll come back eventually!" Demyx patted Axel on the back and Axel glared at him.

In the meantime, Bella was glaring at Rihx and Kyllex evilly, and Ashe was staying as close as she could to Balthier without being attacked by Xonny. Emmett was laughing because he was watching his brother try to survive his two rabid fangirls and trying to get to Bella.

Alice was trying to console Bella, because she was kinda upset that her boyfriend had been attacked by crazy people who claimed that they loved him.

Inuyasha was eating ramen while Kagome sat, bored. Miroku was flirting with every single girl he saw, and Sango was following him, glaring at him. Everybody else was just doing random stuff.

Soon everybody had calmed down and they were put into groups by the teacher. (don't ask who that is we have no idea)

There were 4 people in each group. There was a table with four seats for every group!

Rihxy and Kyllie were lucky enough to get to be in a group together, with Alice and Axel. Xonny was with Yuffie, Rikku, and Edward. (her two friends weren't too happy about that) Emmett, Kagome, Miroku, and Paine were at one table, then Sango, Bella, Naruto, and Hayner. Olette, Namine, Marluxia, and Shikamaru sat at another table. Fran was with Kairi, Dustfinger, and Chix. Harry was with Ron, Luxord, and Penelo. Ashe had to sit by Cloud and Sephiroth, and Inuyasha. Then there was Arty, Holly, Leon, and Lee. Larxene was with Xemmy, Xigbar, and Demyx. Roxas was with Saix, Hermione, and Zexion. And then finally Riku, Sakura, Meggie, and Farid.

The groups were kinda pointless. The only time people would actually sit in their seats was when the teacher was taking attendance. The rest of the class was just messing around.

Finally after a million hours of randomness and bugging Edward (and Balthier) to death, (not really a million hours but you know) it was time for the 'PAL' class. Whatever that was. That was just what the teacher said.

And so they all walked down the big, long, hallway to the other side of the school. Everybody saw a door that said PAL on it.

"What does PAL stand for??" Naruto asked the teacher. (we'll just call her miss teacher)

Miss Teacher answered, "Point and Laugh!" she smiled and opened the door.

Everybody was confused by what she had said, but they looked around and saw 13 people looking at them.

They were Minerva Paradizo, Jacob Black, Rosalie Cullen, Kikyo, Basch, Sam Uley, Pence, KH2 version of Riku, Sora, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Vexen, and Uchiha Sasuke.

The hyper trio (Xonny, Rihx, and Kyllie if you haven't figured that out by now) noticed that everybody in this room were people they hated. They burst out laughing and started pointing at everybody.

"That's exactly what you're supposed to do! This is a class where you point and laugh at the people you hate, and insult them!! It gives us self-confidence, knowing that we are better than others!" Miss Teacher explained.

"Oh! Then why isn't Demyx in this class??" Axel asked.

"Hey!!" Demyx complained. The teacher ignored them, as did everyone else.

Riku went up to his older version of himself and Sora.

"You want me to insult myself? And my best friend?" he asked.

"Yep!"

"Oh, okay. YOUR HAIR IS SOOO UGLY!!" he screamed, pointing at his own hair. (well, his kh2 versions' hair)

The KH2 Riku started to freak out and KH1 Riku laughed.

The more nice people like Namine, Kairi, Olette, and others were just standing near the door and talking. Besides, they didn't really hate anyone in the PAL class.

Kyllex, Rihx, and Xonny went around giving out stupid insults that weren't even hurtful (just stupid and dumb) to everybody. They gave the most to stupid Jacob and stupid Minerva, because they hated them the most. And because they knew that if they did that to anyone else, Sasuke for instance, they would have been ripped to shreds. Well, Jacob could rip them to shreds too. If he turned into a werewolf. But they didn't think he'd do that, it would risk the safety of his _precious Bella_.

So they spent about 10 minutes in the PAL room. Then they got bored and Miss Teacher told them it was recess time!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!! RECESS!!!"

During recess, Xonny told Rihx and Kyllie she was gonna go hang out with Ashe, Balthier, Penelo, Fran, Rikku, Yuffie, and Paine.

"Fine then, meanie. Go hang out with your stupid Final Fantasy friends," they said as she shrugged and left to go be with them.

So the two friends decided to hang out with Alice, Holly, and Sakura.

"How come you guys were annoying Edward so much?" Sakura asked.

"Cuz he's awesome! And, we annoy a different person that we love every day!" Rihxy answered.

"But why?" Holly asked.

"Cuz!! It's our tradition! Plus it's fun!"

"Sooo…who's it gonna be tomorrow?" Alice asked curiously.

"Hmmm…probably Artemis! WE LOVE HIM TOO!" Kyllex shouted. Holly flinched at the noise.

"Yeah! That sounds fun!" Rihxanonn agreed.

So for the rest of the recess, they talked, jumped around, and were VERY hyper!

By the end of the first day of school, everybody had little groups of friends. Kyllex, Rihx, Alice, Holly and Sakura were obviously one. Then there was Xonny and her final fantasy friends. And then there was Edward, Artemis, and Bella. And there were tons more too, like people from the organization. And Chix and Miroku seemed to get along well.

Nobody wanted to leave their new school; it had been too much fun! (Well, there was always Edward, Axel, and the people in the PAL class that wanted to leave)

But they all reluctantly got on the bus that would take them home.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kyllex: YAAAY THE END OF DAY ONE!!!

Rihxy: YAY! REVIEW! NOOOOWWW!!

Kyllex: SUUU!

Rihxy: (punches kyllie on arm REALLY hard)

Kyllex: I MEAN SOUP!! SOOOUUUPP! (starts wailing and rubbing spot on arm)


	2. Minerva Gets Pranked!

Rihxy: YIPPEEE! DAY TWO!

Kyllex: Yep! Oh yeah and the 'evil concoctions' of food are NOT made up. We actually do play with food at lunch everyday!! We've been making different stuff for like a week now! IT'S SOOO AWESOME! Everybody keeps staring at us with disgusted faces, though. But we don't care, it's fun!!

Rihxy: Yep!!! oh yeah and remember, we don't own anything!

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The next morning, everyone went through their same morning routines. Bella was trying to figure out what to wear when Edward suddenly materialized next to her.

"AHH!" she jumped, startled, and lost her balance. But Edward was behind her in a flash and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Come on, Bella, be sensible. Charlie will hear you," he said in a hushed voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you to school. It starts in 10 minutes," he said, eyeing her pajamas. Then he grabbed her arm and started to drag her out the door.

"Wait! I'm not dressed yet!!" she complained, but he dragged her down the stairs and shoved her in the passenger seat of his shiny silver Volvo.

The whole way there, Bella pouted and crossed her arms.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked her curiously.

"I'm thinking that those annoying brats from yesterday better leave you alone today," she sneered. Edward laughed his beautiful, irresistible laugh. They pulled up to the school.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and he started to swiftly walk to their classroom, Bella following behind. (she was trying not to trip while keeping up with his pace)

When they entered the classroom, they were glad about one thing, but annoyed by another.

The good thing was that Rihx and Kyllex didn't come to annoy Edward right away. They did wave a quick hello, and scream "I LOVE YAS!" once, but then turned back to what they were doing.

The thing they were doing was what annoyed them. They were both crowded around Artemis. Holly and Chix were standing nearby, laughing uncontrollably.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"

"MEOOOOOWW! MEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW! MEOW!"

"MEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!! MEOW!!!! MEEEEEEEEEOOOOW!"

"Would you just SHUT UP??!?!?!"

"MEEEOW!"

"ARRGG!"

Although it wasn't directed at them, everybody in the room was unnerved by their annoyingness. Except for Xonny, who was joining in. And Holly and Chix, who were too busy laughing to be annoyed. Also Rikku,Yuffie and Penelo seemed to find it quite funny.

Miss Teacher called the class to order and they all sat down in their seats. Artemis sighed in relief and Holly giggled.

"Good morning, class! Today we have free time pretty much the whole day until PAL class, then recess, and then we have an activity to start! Sooo…you can do what you want now!" Everybody went into their little groups of friends.

Rihxy and Kyllie went to go discuss private matters in a dark, gloomy corner.

"This is a creepy corner," Kyllex pointed out.

"EEEEWWW! There's a spiderweb in my hair!! GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!! EEEKKKK!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! AAH EEWW!!!" Rihxy said as she went crazy.

Kyllex pulled it out of her hair.

"Let's go to a different corner,"

"Yeah," Rihxy agreed. They walked to a happier corner of the room that wasn't all gross and icky.

"That's better! Now we can talk!" Kyllex said cheerfully.

"Yeah! So, who are we gonna prank first?"

"Hmmm…well, _I _think we should prank someone from the PAL class!"

"YEAAAHHH!!! How about…oooh I know! This will help in annoying Arty, too! Cuz if we play a prank on Minerva, then he might get mad at us!!"

"Oooohhh! Yeah! That's a great idea! Sooo…what should we do?" They both thought for a moment, then started laughing histerically.

"I'm pretty sure we're thinking of the same thing," Kyllex laughed.

"Yeah! Time to bring on the Deadly Poisonous Applesauce of doom!!!!"

2222222222222222222222222222

It was time for PAL class. Rihxy held a container of applesauce that looked like snot behind her back so that Miss Teacher couldn't see it. Kyllex was trying not to laugh, but she didn't succeed.

They walked into the classroom. Kyllex and Rihx walked over to where Minerva sat. She stood up in alarm and then her face became more serious.

"Listen you two, I'm not going to take anymore of this unnecessary behavior from you!" she said to them. Kyllex laughed, but covered it up with a cough.

"Oh, we're sorry Minerva. We actually came to apologize and to give you some applesauce…" Rihxy said. She handed the surprised Minerva the applesauce.

"Wow, you're actually being nice to me? Thanks!" she said happily as she opened up the container. Kyllex handed her a spoon and they watched attentively.

She took slow bites. Then she came to some kind of lump in her apple sauce….

"EWWW!! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS THING??!?!?!?" she screeched, throwing the whole container across the room. Rihx and Kyllex started laughing extremely hard, and Xonny shrieked. (the applesauce was coming her way and she didn't want to get hit like the last time her two friends tried to pull this trick)

"You guys are soooo mean!! I HATE YOU!!" Minerva stomped out of the room crying, leaving mostly everyone shocked. But the pranksters were on the ground laughing, with tears in their eyes.

"Guys! That wasn't very nice!" Jacob Black said to them. They ignored him, but mostly because they couldn't do anything but laugh at the moment.

"I…can't….believe….she….FELL FOR IT!!" Kyllex said, laughing even harder and struggling to breathe.

"Yeah!! I know! It's amazing!!"

"She must be stupider than Savannah!!"

Miss Teacher frowned and went to pick her two students off the ground.

"Artemis, Holly, go and find her, will you please?"

"Sure," Arty and Holly left the room to scout the building for Minerva.

Miss Teacher yanked Kyllex and Rihxy off the ground and tried to get them to stop laughing.

"They're not going to stop," Xonny said.

"How long until they do?" Miss Teacher asked.

"Eh, give them the rest of the day. They'll have to breathe sometime," she said. Miss Teacher nodded and told the class to leave. PAL time was over.

Finally by about the middle of the recess they had calmed down.

"What did you guys do to that applesauce??!?" Alice asked them incredulously.

"Hehee…we put STUFF in it!" Kyllex said.

"What _kind _of stuff?" Sakura asked. Holly and Artemis were still looking for Minerva.

"Umm…some animal crackers, a piece of string cheese, and part of a peanut butter sandwhich!" Rihxy said.

"Yeah, and I think we squirted some Propel in there, too!"

"Ew,"

"Yeah, I know!!" they started laughing again.

"Oh, boy. Well, that was pretty funny! But don't you think it was kind of mean?" Sakura asked them.

"Well, we didn't think she'd _actually_ fall for it! I mean, it didn't exactly work out last time,"

"You've done this before???"

"Oh yeah, to our friend Savannah! But she wouldn't touch it. And that's amazing, because she believes ANYTHING!" Kyllex explained.

"Yeah, instead she tried to push it into me, but I flung it across the room and it hit Xonny's backpack. She wasn't too happy about that,"

"Yep! Well, it was fun anyway!"

"Okay then….you guys are weird!" Alice said.

"Yeah, I know. Sooo…who do we prank next, Rihxy?" Kyllie asked.

"You're gonna play another prank??"

"Well, DUH. We love playing pranks! IT'S SUPER FUNS!!"

"Can _we _help???!" Alice asked eagerly.

"Uh, yeah, sure I guess!! But we won't put it into action until tomorrow." Rihxy said.

"Okay. So who should we prank now?"

"I donno…Jacob?"

"Sound good to me!!" So the rest of recess they talked about what they would do to Jacob and how. It was a lot easier with more people in on it, but also harder because they had to make sure nobody let _anything_ slip to _anyone._

Finally recess was over and they went back inside.

"I wonder what the activity is?" Axel asked once they'd sat down in their seats.

"I donno," Kyllie said.

"Okay, everyone get into groups of 3, QUICK!" Miss Teacher exclaimed. Xonny hopped over to Kyllex and Rihxy. They smiled.

Everyone else was still finding groups, so they decided to talk.

"That was funny at the PAL class!" Xonny said.

"Yeah!" the other two replied.

"I was surprised when I saw you handing Minerva applesauce. I knew what it was, of course, but you did way better than last time! You weren't laughing as much," she said.

"Yep!!" Kyllex smiled.

"Okay, so now that everyone's in groups of three, I'll tell you what to do." Miss Teacher explained about how they were going to write short stories.

"You'll only have today to do it, but they only have to be about 5 pages long. Minimum, of course. And you can write about anything you want to write about, as long as it is appropriate. You have 1 hour to do it. GO!" She shouted, and the groups got to work.

The trio had a hard time deciding what to write about.

"What do we write about??" Xonny asked.

"I donno, but it has to be random!" Kyllex said.

"You can count on that! Everything we write is random!" Rihxy said.

"Sooo…what do we write about??"

It took them pretty much half of their hour to think of what to write about. Then they looked at the time and finally decided on writing about evil rabid alligators that had bunny ears and tried to take over the planet with plastic spoons.

"AND THEN AND THEN!!! THE CHIEF LEADER ALLIGATOR DUDE'S EARS GET CUT OFF, AND HE CAN'T HEAR ANYMORE! SO WHEN HIS ENTIRE ARMY TRIES TO ASK HIM WHAT TO DO, HE CAN'T HEAR THEM!! SO THEY HAVE TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH THE PLASTIC SPOONS BY THEMSELVES!!" Xonny yelled.

"YEAH!" Kyllie scribbled a short description of what Xonny had just mentioned on their paper. Rihxy was doodling hearts and kitties in the margin of it.

Before they knew it, the hour was up, and it was time to go home.

"Please turn in your stories, I'll grade them. Then you can read them to the class tomorrow." Miss Teacher said. "You are dismissed!"

"We get graded in this class? Huh," Kyllex said as she and her friends left the room. On their way down the hall they spotted a very angry looking Minerva, accompanied by Artemis and Holly.

"Uh oh! We better go home quick!" Rihxy grabbed her friends' wrists and pulled them in through a portal with her.

2222222222222222222222222222222222

Kyllex: You must be wondering about these constant references to a girl named Savannah.

Rihxy: We will tell you a little bit about her.

FACTS ABOUT SAVANNAH

1. She is our friend

2. She is VERY VERY VERY gullible. (ex: we told her we were cousins, and she believed us! also, every year we play a prank on her and she always falls for it)

3. She's REALLY hyper!!! Just like us!

4. Uhhh...she's cool!

That's all you really need to know for now. Any questions you have you can just ask in your reviews and we'll try to answer them for yas!! Bye bye!!


	3. The New Students

Chappie 3!!!!

Rihxy: Hehehehehe! Its Chappie 3! I get to write this chappie and number 4!

Kyllie: Hehehehehehehe! We take turns like always! So yeah!

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM ANY OF THESE THINGS!!! GOT IT MEMORIZED???!!!!

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kyllie and Rihxy were on their way to school.

"I wonder what we are gonna do today?" Rihxy asked.

"I don't know! But I hope we are doing something hyper!" Kyllie replied. Then they got on the bus.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

When they got to school Miss Teacher said, "Today, class, we have some new students! Here they are…"

Three people walked in. Two were guys and one was a girl. The girl was very tall, she had sliverish white hair. And her clothes were very revealing.

The girl said, "Hi. My name is Fran. Nice to me you." She had a very cool accent.

One of the last guys had hair that was dark brown. He looked around 13 years old. He had earrings and kinda looked like a girl.

"Hi! My name is Larsa!" He said.

"He kinda looks like a girl." Kyllie whispered to Rihxy. But she wasn't paying any attention she was looking at the other guy. He had blonde hair that was a little lighter colored than Ashe and Basch's. He looked around 17 years old. He was wearing a vest and black pants with boots and gloves on.

"Hi! My name is Vaan! Nice to meetcha!" He said.

"He's actually kinda cute!" Rihxy said quietly.

"WHAT!!!" Kyllie yelled.

"Heeehheheheh well he is." Rihxy replied.

Xonny ran over to them. "Hi guys! What do you think of them!" She said pointing to the three people.

"Rihxy thinks Vaan is cute!!!!!" Kyllie practically yelled.

"Gosh, don't yell it out! I don't want everyone to know!" Rihxy said.

"Wow! Cool! Balthy is way better still!" Xonny said and walked back over to her table.

At the moment Miss Teacher came back in and said, "Vaan, Larsa and Fran will be sitting at their own table over here."

Rihxy looked over in that direction and said, "Dang it! They are like really far away!"

"Awww who cares! Whatever!" Kyllie replied then continued, "Now your gonna hang out with the Final Fantasy peoples right?!"

"No! I'm still gonna hang out with you! Duh! You actually thought I would rather hang out with them?! I mean they are cool but not cooler than you!" Rihxy replied and hugged Kyllie.

"Y'know I heard all that about you liking Vaan, Rihxy!" Axel said loudly.

"What are you jealous????!!!! Hehehehehehhehehe! Don't worry Axel I still love you!" Rihxy said back then hugged Axel.

"Hey I wanna hug Axel-kun toos!" Kyllie said then hugged him really tight.

"Ok! I wasn't jealous! Just stop hugging me!!!" Axel yelled.

"Class! Be quite everyone! Today we are gonna do an assignment with your table group! You are to make up a music video where everyone is involved! Start now!" Miss Teacher yelled to the class.

Suddenly video cameras and radios and tons of cds piled up in the middle of the classroom.

"Ok what are we gonna do?" Alice said.

"Uhhh we should do a music video thingy that's really hyper!!!!!!!" Rihxy said excitedly.

"To what song?!" Kyllie added.

"It has to be something we all like!" Axel said.

"OOOOOHHHH!!! I KNOW!!! We should do DARE by the Gorillaz!!!" Rihxy said happily, "Does everyone like that song???!!!"

"I do!" Kyllie said happily also.

"I like it!" Axel said.

"Its ok." Alice said, "But don't worry we can still do it even if its not one of my favorite songs."

"Ok then its settled what should we do the video like…"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The next day…

"Ok class today before we do anything we are gonna go to PAL class! Everyone head over there and come back whenever you want." Miss Teacher.

"Come on guys!" Rihxy said to Xonny and Kyllie.

When they got there they saw Basch sitting in one of the chairs there. Fran, Vaan and Larsa stood for a second staring at Basch then started laughing hysterically.

"OMG!!! Look at Basch!!! Hahahahahaha!!! He's just sitting there!" Rihxy spluttered while laughing hysterically.

"Oooooohhh! Look over there Rihxy! Its Vaan! OOOOOHHHHH RIHXY!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHE!!!!" Kyllie said loudly.

"KYLLIE!!! DON'T!!! YOU MEANIE!!!!! I ALREADY SAID I DON'T WANT EVERYONE KNOWING!!!" Rihxy yelled.

But it seemed that everyone had heard. Xonny said quietly, "Uhhh she was just kidding… ehehe!" she let out a false sounding giggle.

But it appeared that not everyone believed her. Everyone started to whisper quietly and walk back into class. Then the only people left in the PAL room were Kyllie, Xonny, Rihxy, Axel, Alice, Vaan, Penelo, Balthier, Fran, and Larsa.

"Sorry Rihxy!!!! OMG I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!" Kyllie said pleadingly.

"Its okies. Now everyone knows so I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I'll just act like everyone doesn't know still." Rihxy replied happily.

Vaan was standing there blushing. Axel was staring at Rihxy and Kyllie with a surprised look on his face. Alice, Fran and Penelo all glanced at Vaan and giggled then walked away. Larsa and Balthier said to Vaan, "Looks like someone already likes you." Then they walked away too.

Now the only people left were Axel, Vaan, Rihxy, Kyllie, and Xonny.

"Well we should probably getting back to class…" Xonny said loudly in the silence. Then walked into class pulling Rihxy and Kyllie.

Axel stood there and then glared at Vaan and said meanly, "You stole her!!! She used to like me!! Now I only have two of them who like me! Actually like zero cause Kyllie happens to like Edward and Xonny happens to like Balthier!!!!!! Uggggg!!! Your gonna get it!!! Along with your friend Balthier and Edward!!"

"Uhhhh sorry I guess." Vaan replied.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

BLARGH!!!!!!

Heheheh the chappie is OVER!!!!!

MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!

Yep!! You get to see what Axel does to Vaan, Balthier and Edward in the next awesome chappie!!! Hehehehehehhe!!! Yeps!


End file.
